Valentine's Dork
by SharkmanBriton
Summary: Dipper is suffering from his usual V-day depression. So his sister decided to hatch a plan with the help of their redhead friend to make him feel better! Rated T because paranoid. A bit Wendippity.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper yawned, and then gasped. 'This can't be happening! It doesn't _feel_ like it's been that long!' he thought to himself. He double-checked the calendar to be sure.

"Yep," He sighed, "Valentine's day."

At these words his overly energetic sister Mabel leaped out of her bed with a huge grin on her face, this was the day where she would always, without fail, receive piles of love letters from the boys in her class, and the day when she would usually become the cause of multiple punch-ups in the school.

Dipper crawled back into his bed with a large frown on his face, this was the day where he would always, without fail, be humiliated and receive only one card, and that would be from his sister to make him feel better, and the day he would be bullied, teased and usually become the recipient of multiple punches in the school.

At seeing her brother in this mood, the tore the smile off of her face and tried to lure the dork out of his bed.

"Come on, bro-bro! I bet you one **million** bucks that you'll get a card that's not from me today!" She exclaimed.

"No, Mabel. You say that every year, it's never gonna be different, I'm just a loser with no friends"

"Blah! You have loads of friends in Gravity Falls! Soos, Lee, Nate, Wendy..." The hyperactive young girl grinned at the mention of her brother's not-so-secret crush. She had one heck of an idea to lift his spirits.

However the mention of the lumberjill's name put Dipper into a panic. He had no clue what he should do about _her_ on that day. He thought, 'Sending her a card could be good, but what if she thinks it's weird? She already turned me down once and I don't want to go through _that_ torture again!' and the other half of his brain argued 'It would be really sweet if you did, and if you don't she might think that you've forgotten her!'. All this internal arguing was shown on the outside in the form of the boy intensely sweating while his sister looked at him with a confused yet somehow understanding look. Dipper's worries got worse when he realized how long it had been since he had last spoken to her over the phone.

"If you have any worries, broseph, speak! I can help!" The ecstatic brunette encouraged. Hoping for her brother to ask her for help with 'the girls'.

Dipper was so worried that he, for the first time, sought help from his sister on the subject. He gulped hard and awkwardly muttered out "I don't know whether or not I should send um, Wendy a card." The boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes yes and yes! You really should definitely send her one bro-bro! Even if she doesn't care for the whole romance thing she'd still think it's really sweet! Just do it!"

"Huh, thanks, Mabel. Guess I have to do it quick, bus is here in fifteen minutes." Dipper worried.

The rest of that morning was uneventful, Dipper spent most of it focusing on his card and had to rush to school without any breakfast. Meanwhile his sister was on the phone to a very important redhead.

"Hey Wendy!" She exclaimed over her phone.

"Hey Mabes, how's it going?" The teenager replied, "And how's Dipper? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I'm good! And I was calling you because there's a bit of a problem with my bro-bro"

"What is it? Is he okay?" The lumberjill worried.

"Eh, just his usual V-day depression I told you about." Mabel was smiling just thinking about her plan.

"Poor guy, must be torture for him every year... Why'd you call me about it?"

"Well, I have an idea to make him feel better, I just need some help from you!"

Wendy jokingly sighed, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, so, Dipper's making you a V-day card RIGHT now, and he's being his usual paranoid self, _so_ I need you to surprise him. You could send him a card, or maybe you have an idea?" The manic thirteen year old explained.

"Well, if I skive off school today I can drive down to you two in Piedmont, as long as I either find a taxi or Melody can find the free time to ferry me back and forth." Wendy input her thoughts, even if they were a bit extreme.

"That sounds perfect! I've gotta go now, bus will be here in a minute. Keep me updated, okay?" Mabel joyously concluded. She did care deeply about her brother's emotional well being.

"Sure thing Mabes. Hear ya later!"

"Bye-bye Wen-Wen!"

* * *

This is just gonna be a short two maybe three part project to get me back into writing for my other fanfic Mutual. Hope you people like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dipper sighed. Today was exactly what he was prepared for, yet still, it made him feel like trash. He had had water poured on him twice, soup thrown at him, he had been humiliated countless times by his classmates, and his sweetheart, Wendy Blerble Corduroy, had seemingly given up on him, as he had not even received a single message from her all day. He wasn't expecting a card or anything close, all he wanted at that time was a simple "How's it going, dork?" from the lumberjill.

"Pathetic" He said to himself. "Absolutely pathetic. Wendy's right. I _am_ a dork. A stupid goddamn dork with no redeeming factors." The boy continued as the shimmering evening sunlight beamed down on seemingly everyone except him. He wondered why he was even out on the field. All it did was make him feel worse, and his own sister had ditched him despite promising that she would make him feel better. The young man sighed. "I hate my life."

* * *

Wendy checked the digital clock inside her older friend's car. 3:59 and they had only just passed the "Welcome to Piedmont!" Sign.

"Everything alright, Wendy?" Melody was concerned about her teen aged peer. Despite driving a car for 6 hours straight, she could easily tell the worry in the redhead's voice.

"Yeah." Wendy thought for a second, "Actually, no. We're gonna be stupid late!" She groaned, "I need to call Mabel."

 _Ring ring, ring ri-beep_

"Hey there Wen-Wen!" Mabel happily said, "You almost here? Dipper can't be on his own much longer, broseph's looking more miserable by the second!"

"We've just entered Piedmont, stupid traffic jams!" Wendy worried, "I promise you I will comfort that guy so much he's gonna-" She was cut off.

"Fall asleep?" The chirpy brunette finished her friend's sentence, "Wait, I see the car in the distance, I'm waving at you from the football field! This is my arm!" She excitedly cried into her phone. The redhead waved back, and told her to calm down as the car pulled into the parking lot. Mabel wanted to run to greet her best friend in person for the first time in months, but held back. If she did, it could alert her brother to his crush's presence! Instead, she waited with ecstasy.

"Hey Mabes" The lumberjill coolly greeted with a toothy grin.

"Wendy! Ohmi-" The hyperactive tween was quickly hushed by her brother's soon-to-be savior.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked around in confusion, he could have sworn he heard his sister yell out the name of the girl of his dreams. He shrugged, "I must be going insane."

* * *

The dorky sleuth noticed a tall shadow looming over him ominously. He sighed. "Alright, bully. Hit me with your best shot. I don't care anymore." He muttered sorrowfully.

"Why would I do that?" The shadow inquired. This shadow had a voice very familiar to the young man, and, in an instant, he turned around, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"W-Wendy?!" The brunette could hardly believe his eyes or ears, had Mabel sneaked smile dip into his pitt cola?

"Calm down dude, it's just me!" The lanky teen calmly stated, trying to hide her immense joy from seeing _her_ dork again, "So Mabel told me about all this bad stuff going on today, decided to make Melody drive me down here."

Dipper was still in awe. Had this girl really just endured a six-hour car ride just for him? No wonder he wasn't getting any texts! "Okay, s-so you came here f-for me...?" He murmured, holding back tears, though his crush easily noticed.

"Yeah I did! I wouldn't miss cheering you up for anything!" She said, "You need a hug or something? Looks like you're about to cry."

"W-what? Me, cry? No *sniff* way C-Corduroy!" He fibbed, receiving the 'Yeah right!' look from the teen, "Okay fine, you win. I may be a bit... Emotional from seeing you after so long." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head while saying that.

"Alright, mister! You _do_ need a hug!" The girl chuckled, and before Dipper had time to object (assuming he wanted to) she was squeezing the life out of him. "Feeling better, dork?"

Dipper looked up and into his lumberjill princess's eyes with a joyous grin, and gave a thumbs up. Wendy returned the gesture, not letting go of the boy once. She knew how it felt to be alone on Valentine's day, she had the same experience when she was at his age.

Dipper felt like he was in heaven in _his_ princess's arms.

Wendy was surprised. For some reason, being in that position felt _right_ to her. She smiled and enjoyed the cuddle.

* * *

 **That wraps up this little two-shot! Phew, these short stories feel a lot more comfortable than the 3/4/5 chapter ones. Next on my bucket list of a one-shot!**


End file.
